muppetsfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 4929
Cold Open Grover sets up today's theme of trash and the folks who take it away each day. An Anything Muppet boy thinks this refers to his mom, who turns out to be a sanitation worker. Scene #1 Elmo and Rosita collect trash around the street while singing a happy song. Oscar the Grouch can't stand the aggravation and visits Chris at Hooper's Store to see if he can buy some earplugs (or "two mouth-sized corks," he adds). He returns to his trash can spot, only to find it's gone! He breaks down crying and when he hears Elmo singing nearby, he realizes he has no escape from the friendly atmosphere of the street. He trudges off in despair. Scene #2 Abby and Rudy clean up in her garden and find Oscar has taken up residence in the compost bin. Rudy claims to have seen the "can bandit" and they use Abby's crayons to draw a picture of them. Oscar takes the picture with him as he looks for a new place to live, as Abby poofs away to try and find the bandit. Scene #3 Chris gets started when he finds Oscar "can surfing" in the Hooper's recycling bin. Oscar shows Chris the picture and Chris recognizes the figure as a sanitation worker. Oscar wonders what they do with the trash they collect, something Chris often thinks about too. He pulls out his tablet and they watch a video about a sanitation worker named Leonard, who describes his job and how they collect trash. Chris then offers the spare room in his apartment to Oscar, who declines when he hears how nice and clean it is. Scene #4 Oscar sulks, when Abby poofs in a sanitation worker (Allison Williams), who has his trash can! She explains that she's new on the job and accidentally put a large dent in his can as she was taking it out; she took it with her to try and fix it. Oscar couldn't be more pleased at the sight and strikes up a conversation with her. "It looks like the beginning of a beautiful Grouchship," Abby observes. Muppets Abby Cadabby leads the gang in a song to introduce the letter of the day - T. Muppets / Celebrity Jack Antonoff, posing as "Jack the Grouch," crashes this week's Meeting of the Grouches. Oscar, Grundgetta and the other Grouches help him reach his fully grouchy potential with a performance of "I Love Trash." Murray has a Little Lamb Murray finishes his jug of milk and is about to throw it away, when he remembers to recycle it instead. He wonders what happens to recycled things and Ovejita leads him to the New York City Recycling Plant. There, he learns about the facilities, how to sort items and watches his milk jug go through the recycling process. (all three parts combined into one) Muppets Cookie Monster and friends sing as they wait for the number of the day, which is how many cookies are being baked for him (to eat). Today's number is 0. Because this means no cookies, The Count presents him with an empty plate, which Cookie eats instead. Elmo's World: Recycling Scene #5 Elmo and Abby pretend to be sanitation workers and encourage the viewer to do so too.